The present invention relates to a drivable automatic floor cleaning machine having integrated fresh liquid and dirty liquid compartments, a cleaning rotor mounted in position to be supplied in regulated manner with cleaning liquid from the fresh liquid compartment, at least one floor suction nozzle for returning used cleaning liquid to the dirty liquid compartment, and a control handle containing operating control elements.
An automatic floor cleaning machine of this type, currently in use, has at its underside a rotor receptacle adapted to be coupled with an accessory part, in particular a brush or a driven plate with pad, by laying the accessory part on the floor and driving the appliance over the accessory part, or by placing the appliance thereon. Merely a brief starting of the motor associated with the rotor is then required in order to detent or couple the accessory part.
In operation, cleaning liquid from a separate fresh water tank is sprayed by way of the rotor onto the floor to be treated. At the same time, scrubbing is done by the rotor. The dirty water still remaining on the floor after the scrubbing operation is sucked up again and returned to a dirty water tank with the aid of beam-like water-suction nozzle following behind the rotor during the forward progress of the automatic machine so that the floor can be scrubbed thoroughly and at the same time be wiped dry in a certain sense, i.e., by suction-removal of the dirty water, in one continuous operation.
The amount of fresh liquid fed to the cleaning rotor is variable, depending upon the amount of dirt to be eliminated. In the case of known operating appliances, the liquid fed to the rotor is opened by an electrical valve and subsequently regulated with the aid of a manual valve. This manual valve must always be mounted in the region underneath the liquid tank, in proximity to the bottom. Therefore, it is difficult to operate. A further problem is due to the fact that the fresh liquid pressure depends on the quantity of the fresh liquid reserve. This problem is magnified when a flexible liquid tank is used, for example, one in which the intermediate wall between fresh liquid and dirty liquid is constructed as a tight membrane or water sack.